Our Turn
by cactus452
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, Alice gets tired of having no privacy and decides it's time she and Jasper got their own home.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Chapter 1**

"You sure you don't want to come with us?" Bella asked.

I shook my head and answered "We hunted earlier Bella, it's fine."

"Like that wasn't planned." Edward muttered so low I only just caught it.

Smiling at him sweetly I focussed on what I had planned for when they'd gone causing Edward to pale.

"Renesmee, Jacob hurry up."

He glared at me before heading outside.

Bella looked round in confusion as she followed him out.

_Finally_

I thought as Jacob bounded downstairs and out the door, a giggling Renesmee in his arms.

With a final wave I closed the door and turned to face my husband who was lounging on the sofa enthralled in his latest book.

Not for long!

It had been over a year since we'd had any proper 'alone' time, hunting for half-breeds didn't count we'd barley had time to talk let alone anything else.

But finally we had the house to ourselves for at least four hours.

I grinned.

"Is that a good book?" I asked, casually leaning on the back of the sofa.

Jasper nodded his eyes not leaving the page.

I pouted slightly before noticing the corner of his mouth twitch, so he wanted to play hard to get huh!

"Guess I'll leave you to it then." I turned slowly waiting for what was coming next.

With a growl Jasper grabbed me around the waist pulling me over the back of the sofa so I was laying on top of him.

I grinned triumphantly until I saw what he planned.

"Jasper don't you dare…" I shrieked as his fingers danced up and down my sides, I tried to wriggle away but the giggles overtook me.

"Jasper…Stop…It."

He turned so I was now pinned beneath him.

"You're the only vampire I have ever met that's ticklish."

He grinned as I stuck my tongue out at him before standing and flinging me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift.

"Jasper! Put me down!"

He reached our room and gently laid me on our bed.

Taking my hand he kissed up my arm across my shoulder and up my neck.

I was giggling by the time he reached my face, he gazed lovingly into my eyes for a second before an evil grin split across his face.

My eyes widened "Jasper…"

I screamed as loud as I could as he tickled me again, chuckling quietly he began placing kisses on my neck his touch turning to soft caresses.

I felt a vision pulling at my mind but refused to look keeping my focus one hundred percent on my glorious husband.

His fingers slowly began undoing the buttons of my shirt his lips still attached to my neck.

I ran my fingers lovingly through his hair, he sat up to gaze into my eyes letting his love wash over me.

I ran my hands under his tee-shirt pushing it up, he quickly sat up pulling it over his head whilst I discarded my shirt.

I was lost in his eyes as he leant back over me, love and lust swirled in the air like fog and I couldn't wait any longer I pulled his face down and his lips met mine.

"Alice!"

The door was ripped from it's hinges as Bella burst in.

"Oh my God!"

I looked over to see her standing staring wide eyed.

I could almost see the blush that couldn't come as she took in the scene before her.

"I thought…I heard…I'm so sorry."

She backed out slowly her face a picture of absolute mortification.

Sighing I turned back to see Jasper giving me a pleading look.

"We don't have a door." the annoyance was clear in my voice.

Someone was going to pay for this!

Jacob's laughter reached my ears as I marched down the stairs.

"I did try to stop you but you wouldn't listen." Edward was saying to Bella.

"What were they doing momma?" Renesmee asked innocently.

I entered the sitting room to find Jacob doubled over laughing so hard it was a miracle he could breath.

Bella was staring blankly at her daughter whilst Edward was hiding his smirk behind Bella's back.

"Playing scrabble!" I said sarcastically.

Jacob straightened up and grinned at me "Did you make it to a triple word score?"

An angry growl echoed from upstairs.

I stuck my tongue out at Jacob before turning to Bella.

From the look on her face the ground was not swallowing her fast enough, she refused to look at me as she spoke.

"Alice I am so sorry, it's just…when…you screamed."

Jacob snorted out another laugh raising an eyebrow at Edward who scowled back.

"I thought something was wrong, you were in danger."

I rolled my eyes.

"One day people in this family will come to realise I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Bella bit her lip.

"Don't you think Edward would have reacted or didn't you realise I was with Jasper who has never failed to keep me safe, or that most attacks don't take place in a bedroom."

Edward stepped forward.

"Alice she said sorry, it was a misunderstanding, she was trying to help you. Can't you just let it go?"

He gave me a look that clearly said 'drop it or else!'

I glared back.

_How would you like it if I came barging into the cottage?_

He put his arm around Bella and I rolled my eyes before turning to head back upstairs.

_This is not over! _I warned him.

The rest of the day I spent with Jasper in our room talking things over.

Emmett and Rosalie returned around midday.

Emmett's booming laugh a clear indicator Jacob had wasted no time filling him in on the days events.

By the time Carlisle and Esme came home that evening I had come to a decision.

Dragging Jasper behind me I flew down the stairs.

"Family meeting now."

Carlisle looked around in confusion from my annoyed expression to Bella's embarrassed one.

Guess he hadn't been told yet.

"What's this about?" Esme asked as we sat down around the dinning table.

"I think it's time me and Jasper had our own place."

I pushed down the guilt and hurried to explain as hurt flashed in Esme's eyes.

"We don't want to leave the family or anything it's just it's got a bit more crowded recently and it would be nice to have our own space."

I looked around at everyone to see how they were taking the news.

Emmett looked a little surprised, Rosalie simply shrugged but gave me a small understanding smile, Bella was looking incredibly guilty a look I'm sure I mirrored when I glanced at Esme and Carlisle.

Both looked shocked and hurt.

I bit my lip looking at the table.

"Everyone else has lived separately at some point, surely it's our turn now."

I sounded like a petulant child.

Jasper rubbed calming circles on my hand with his thumb and I found the courage to look back at my father.

He had a guilty look on his face and was looking anywhere but Jasper.

I glanced at Edward to confirm my suspicions.

_He's worried what could happen._

Edward nodded slightly whilst frowning.

_Not you too, besides Bella's birthday when was the last time he slipped?_

I glared at Edward.

He met my gaze with a look I was all to familiar with.

_You don't hear his thoughts._

I sighed in frustration, what the hell did Jasper have to do to prove himself? Join a monastery?!

Edward chuckled at that thought.

"Alice what brought this on?" Carlisle asked.

Jacob and Emmett dissolved into laughter as Bella slumped in her chair trying to disappear.

"Bella broke our door." I answered hoping he'd put the rest together without me having to say it.

"What? Oh." understanding dawned on her face "Erm, why did Bella break your door?"

I rolled my eyes "She thought I was being attacked."

Jacobs snorts of laughter were starting to grate on my nerves, I know he's still a teenager but really is a little maturity to much to ask for?

"Yes I'm afraid it is." Edward answered for me.

"There must be some sort of compromise." Carlisle said.

He was looking at Esme's distraught face and I knew I had a battle on my hands.

"Daddy."

I'm going with that.

"We've tried compromises. With everything that's happened in the last few years we just need some time to ourselves, but we still want to be close by. We don't want to leave."

I followed that up with my best puppy dog eyes.

Yes I'm shameless.

Poor Carlisle!

His eyes flickered from me to Esme several times, every fathers nightmare, stuck between his wife and daughter.

He sighed "I'm not promising anything Alice, but I suppose we could look into it for when we move."

He gave me a pleading look begging me to agree with him.

I grinned at the vision received.

We were getting our house!

I leapt up and ran to hug Carlisle.

"Thank you daddy."

"No promises!" he said again.

"I know." I smile sweetly.

Carlisle sighed again "You get your way don't you?"

I bit my lip still grinning.

"I think so."

He shook his head in defeat.

Looking at Esme my smile fell.

Mine and Jasper's sudden disappearance had been incredibly hard on her.

For the first two months after our return she'd barley let us out of her sight.

I realised my timing for this request wasn't great.

I knew from Jasper, Esme was terrified every time we left the house fearing we wouldn't return.

At this moment her face was a mask of blind panic and I suddenly got the strangest vision of her locking us all in the house and refusing to let us leave.

I shared a bewildered look with Edward who shrugged.

Helpful!

"Esme."

She looked at me with wide eyes. "you're going to leave again." She whispered.

Pain and guilt ripped through me. I heard a chair topple over as Jasper shot to his feet in response.

Calm quickly chased out the pain.

"No Esme." I stared into her eyes. "We're saying, we want to stay. We just need our own space like Edward and Bella have at the cottage."

I bit my lip fighting down the guilt. Yes I was sorry we had hurt Esme by leaving but there was only so many times I could apologise before it became meaningless.

Esme seemed to clam down, whether due to my reassurance or Jasper's gift I wasn't sure.

She stood pulling me into such a tight hug it was a good thing I didn't need to breath.

"I suppose I'd better start looking at some possible places I can fix up for you." her voice shook slightly as she spoke.

"Thank you." I whispered hugging her back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or favorited.**

**Still don't own Twilight (Guess birthday wishes don't come true)**

**Chapter 2**

If I had thought convincing Esme had been difficult it was nothing compared with having to face Renesmee when she found out.

Due to the holes in my vision I didn't even get any warning.

One minute I was watching Jasper and Emmett trying to kill each other on Halo, the next Nessie had wrapped her arms around my waist clinging to me like a limpet.

"You can't leave." She cried.

"Nessie."

I tried to peel her off me but she clung tighter.

"No! You can't leave."

"Nessie we're not leaving." I spoke softly running my fingers through her curls.

She looked up tears shining in her brown eyes.

"Yeah if they were you'd get no warning." Emmett laughed before cowering at the glare I shot his way.

"Idiot." Jasper growled as Nessie began to cry.

I gently pulled her onto my lap rocking her gently.

"Nessie. You know we had no other choice but to leave before. And I promise we're not leaving we'll just have our own house like you and your parents do. You'll be able to come over anytime you want and you'll still see us nearly everyday I promise."

She buried her head in my neck and Jasper took the opportunity to drag Emmett outside.

Nessie began to calm down as I continued to reassure her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What for?"

"I do understand why you left. I know things would have been bad if you hadn't and I'm sorry I keep making you feel guilty by bringing it up it's just…"

She paused searching for the right words.

"I nearly lost my family once and I'm scared of losing anyone."

She placed her hand on my cheek replaying her memories from that day in the clearing to help explain her words.

I sat there stunned, sometimes it was easy to forget how mature Nessie was, how much she understood about the world.

I hugged her tighter.

"Love you Ness."

"Love you too Auntie Alice."

"Renesmee?" Jacob's panicked tones broke our embrace.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

She was out of my arms as he quickly checked her over for any signs of injury.

Jacob seemed to be settling into the family well.

An overprotective, overreacting fool. A signature trait of all Cullen men.

Finding no external signs of trauma did little to reassure him.

"What happened?" he demanded again.

Renesmee sighed before 'showing' Jacob what I presume was the events of the last ten minutes.

I left them alone heading upstairs to clear some room in my closet for my next shopping trip.

* * *

"Can I come in?"

Jacob hovered in my doorway.

"Sure." I replied as I taped up another full box.

His eyes travelled over the three boxes already piled by the door.

"Goodwill must love you!"

I shrugged "No point letting good clothes go to waste."

"Wow!"

I turned to see him holding up a very skimpy piece of lingerie, sales tags still attached.

I glanced at the pile of similar items, it had been a long year!

"I don't think it's your colour!" I snatched the item from his hands.

"You know feel free to try any of this on if you need a second opinion." he smirked at me.

Damned teenage werewolves!

"Did you want something Jacob?" I snapped scowling at him.

"Yes."

He became very serious.

"I don't want you and Jasper to move out."

I gaped at him.

"Can I ask why?"

"It's upsetting Nessie."

I wanted to scream.

Why is this so difficult?

Emmett and Rosalie never have this much opposition. Hell they're practically shoved out the door!

"I've talked to Renesmee, she understands."

Jacob shuffled nervously "She's still upset."

Normally I'm a very patient understanding person.

I get that Jacob imprinted on Nessie and that means her every wish is his command. I get he doesn't like her upset and just wants to keep her safe and happy.

But I had hit my limit.

I wasn't asking for much, I wasn't doing anything illegal. I wasn't planning on hurting or killing anyone.

I just wanted a house, I wanted me and Jasper to have our own home, was that really to much to ask for?

Everyone else had had this opportunity and it was our turn damn it!

I whirled on Jacob, he backed up slightly at the look on my face.

"She's upset? I'm upset Jacob!"

He backed up further as I took a step towards him.

Suddenly Edward was between us a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Alice." he warned me as my thoughts swirled around all the painfull things I could do to Jake in that moment.

He scowled at me through narrowed eyes.

I huffed and turned to throw myself onto my bed.

_It's not fair!_

I screamed in my head.

Jacob beat a hasty retreat as Edward came to sit next to me.

"Alice this isn't just about what you want…"

I cut him off by singing the Barney theme tune in my head loudly and obnoxiously.

I'm very good at being the annoying younger sister sometimes and I didn't need Edwards overly pompous, holier than thou speech right now.

He sighed in annoyance.

"you have to think about the entire family…"

This time I cut him off by thinking back over the past sixty years since I'd joined the family.

All the times I'd made sacrifices for them, I focused on recent years.

Keeping my distance from Bella despite knowing she was going to be my best friend.

Upsetting Jasper by siding with Edward.

Phoenix, Volterra, the newborn army, searching for Nahuel.

I looked up into his eyes.

"I have always done what's right by my family Edward don't you dare insinuate otherwise." I hissed at him.

He looked down a little guiltily.

"Alice…"

"I want Jasper." I pouted.

All the confrontations had left me emotionally drained.

This day had started out with so much promise and now I just wanted it over.

As if he'd heard my plea Jasper was suddenly there growling at Edward to get out.

Calm surrounded me infused with his love and I reached out for him.

Laying down beside me he wrapped me in his arms, my head resting against his neck.

We just lay there in silence as I let his presence sooth me.

"Maybe we should wait a few more years."

"Alice we've talked about this, Carlisle already agreed, or will at some point. We're not asking for the world here."

I smiled "you're right."

He chuckled "That makes a refreshing change."

Giggling I wrapped my arms around his neck, gazing into his eyes I focussed on how much I loved him.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed up the stairs and through our open doorway ruining the moment.

I collapsed onto Jasper burying my head in his chest with a groan.

"You guys want to come see me whip Edward at guitar hero?"

I had never wanted a door to slam in his face so much!

"Not now Em." Jasper sighed.

"Your loss."

"Never thought I'd miss a door so much." I whimpered pathetically.

"I'll fix the door tomorrow." he promised.

I frowned and he answered my unspoken question.

"I'm a bit busy right now." he smiled softly as his arms tightened around me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Twilight**

**Chapter 3**

As the sun rose the next day I left Jasper trying to reattach our door.

Skipping down the stairs with a huge smile on my face I made a quick stop in the kitchen to hug Esme.

"Thank you." I trilled.

She smiled at me before returning her attention to the blueprints strewn across the kitchen island.

"At least this way I can still keep an eye on you."

I kissed her on the cheek before heading outside and through the forest.

Time to make my peace with Bella.

And get a little revenge!

Nessie had spent the night at the main house and I knew Bella and Edward would be making the most of having the cottage to themselves.

I paused at the front door plastering a huge grin on my face.

I raised my hand an knocked loudly and deliberately on the door.

A few seconds ticked by until Edward opened the door with a raised eyebrow.

"Good morning Edward." I sang still grinning.

He shook his head at me.

"What a nice surprise Alice, do come in." he said politely trying not to smile.

"thank you, is Bella in?"

I bounced into the sitting room as Bella appeared, how she still managed to look flustered now she was a vampire was beyond me.

She froze when she saw me.

"Alice. Hi."

She was shuffling nervously and I couldn't help but wind her up.

"Hello Bella, I decided to come over and demonstrate the proper way to use a door."

Edward nudged me as he headed over to Bella.

"She's Joking." he assured.

I couldn't help laughing at the look on her face.

"I take it this good mood means something is about to go right for you."

My grin widened "Yep. So you'll be pleased to know that means I wont be killing Jacob today."

"That's a shame. Ow!"

He looked down at Bella who'd just elbowed him.

"Well I just popped over to say." I turned to face Bella "I forgive you for yesterday. But when we get our own place make sure you knock!"

She bit her lip and grinned. "Don't worry Alice, I will never make that mistake again."

I laughed "Well I'll be on my way, see you later."

I hugged them both before heading back up to the main house.

"Thank you." I heard Edward murmur.

Come on Ed it's me, I wasn't going to be mad forever.

His chuckle faded as I left the cottage.

I arrived at the main house the same time as Jacob, he gave me a slight smile before rushing inside.

I giggled, who knew the big bad alpha werewolf would be scared of little old me!

Entering the house I found Renesmee smiling at me from Rosalie's arms.

"We've come to a compromise." Rose smiled at me.

"Really?" I wrinkled my nose, I hated not being able to see thing, with Jacob and Nessie around more and more was slipping through.

"Yeah, you and Uncle Jaz can move out." Renesmee locked eyes with me "If…"

"If?"

"If I can have my own room so I can stay over."

I smiled "Renesmee, we said you could stay over whenever you wanted."

She flung herself into my arms.

I smiled at Rose over her head.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

Rose shrugged.

"I'm just thinking how nice it will be without the physcic and the empath around all the time."

I stuck my tongue out at her and she smiled back.

At least someone was on my side.

"Where's Emmett?" I asked. He was the only person yet to give me his opinion.

"Jasper dragged him to the hardware store. Your door is sadly beyond repair, so he's getting you a new one."

Jacob entered pausing when he noticed Nesssie was in my arms.

"Erm, hey Nes you, erm, ready to go?"

I turned to scowl at him causing him to gulp loudly.

Rosalie was making no attempt to stifle her laughter.

As soon as Nessie was in his arms he was out the door without a backward glance.

"Who knew you'd be the one that terrifies him."

I joined in Rose's laughter.

"I'm glad you're okay with us moving out." I sighed smiling at my sister.

She shrugged.

"Everyone needs some space. I'm amazed you've survived sixty years to be honest."

She hugged me tightly.

"Just as long as you'll still come shopping with me."

I grinned.

"Rose it's me. Do you really need to ask."

She laughed again.

"I guess it will just be weird not having you around." She looked me straight in the eye "I know I don't act like it all the time but I do love you Alice, I'm glad you're my sister."

Beaming at Rose I hugged her tight.

"I love you too Rose, and it's not like you'll never see us again."

"I know, sorry I didn't mean to get all emotional."

I shrugged. "Everyone else has." I paused for a second "How's Emmett taking it?"

"He's okay, a bit upset but relieved you're staying close by this time."

I looked at the floor guiltily.

Rose placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Everyone understands why you did it Alice, and to be honest, we all feel guilty when we say stuff like that."

"Doesn't mean we didn't hurt you all though."

"Yes but you did it to save our lives. I think we can understand that."

We shared another smile as the door opened.

"Hey little sister."

I rolled my eyes at Rose before Emmett scooped me up into one of his bone crushing hugs.

He have me a cheeky grin and I shook my head, I new what was coming.

"So I was saying to Jazz I think I'm betting higher than I did for Ed and Bella."

Jasper was grinding his teeth together and I sent him a sympathetic smile, I dreaded to think what Emmett had been saying to him.

"Oh yeah and why's that?"

His grin widened.

"Sixty years and the worst that's happened is Bella breaking your door. Ed managed two beds on his honeymoon alone!"

Jasper was about to snap, part of me new I should probably stop him but it was always entertaining to watch Emmett fall.

"Whatever Emmett."

"I think you should try harder Alice, I mean me and Jasper manage to cause more damage wrestling, he obviously likes it rough and he may get bored if you don't…"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as he went flying through the open door.

Jasper had snapped!

In less than five seconds he had Emmett pinned.

"Oh come on I was kidding." Emmett whined.

"You're not funny." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He tried with no avail to push Jasper off him.

I rolled my eyes again as another grin crossed his face.

Emmett did not know when to quit.

"See Alice he likes to be domineering."

The growl Jasper let forth was quite terrifying.

"Enough." Esme stood in the doorway, hands on hips her best 'mum' glare on her face.

"Jasper let him up, Emmett say another word and I will ground you for the rest of eternity."

Slowly Jasper stood still scowling at Emmett, I flitted to his side and hugged his arm.

Looking down at me his expression softened.

Emmett was pouting like a toddler but we all knew Esme would follow through on her threat.

He cowered slightly as Rosalie grabbed his arm and dragged him into the house.

"Sorry Esme." Jasper said looking at his feet.

"At least you didn't break anything this time." she sighed "Try not to let him bait you Jasper."

He nodded.

As Esme turned to go back inside I tried to change the subject, Jasper always felt bad upsetting Esme.

"So did you get a new door?"

He nodded still preoccupied.

"Do you need some help attaching it?"

He gave me a small smile which I readily returned.

The rest of the morning we spent attaching our new door and trying not to laugh as Rose continued to punish Emmett for winding us up.

"Got to admit I'm going to miss that." Jasper chuckled.

I shook my head "we're not moving across the world, we'll probably still be able to hear them, actually if Edward and Bella move back in they'll probably be around our house all the time!"

He wrapped his arms around me gazing at me with a look that turned my legs to jelly.

"We can't have that." he murmured.

I cocked my head to the side slightly as he lowered his mouth to meet mine before a squeal interrupted us.

"Momma, daddy!"

Jasper sighed and planted a gentle peck on my lips.

"Soon." I promised.

Jasper raised an a eyebrow smirking as he turned back to the door.

I bit my lip at the visions I received courtesy of Jasper's plotting.

'Soon' could not come fast enough!


	4. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The unimaginable had happened.

I was actually letting Jasper drive my baby!

I was just to excited.

Esme had spent the past two weeks in Wisconsin fixing up the new family home and more importantly mine and Jasper's first home.

I let out a squeal, bouncing in my seat impatiently.

Jasper chuckled softly.

"You already know what it's gonna look like." he pointed out.

I pouted at him.

"That's beside the point."

He took my hand and tried to douse me with calm, but I was far to wound up.

"How big did you make her build your closet?" he asked with a grin.

I grinned back "Big enough."

He shook his head "As long as it's not actually bigger than the house."

I decided not to comment on that.

"Is it bigger than the house?"

"Well it's bigger than your library." I said trying to change the subject.

Jasper smiled at me.

"You got Esme to build me a library?"

I know what my man likes!

"Of course, I also made sure there's room for your Ducati." I pouted again "But Carlisle said the Porsche has to live at the main house."

Jasper kissed the back of my hand and I couldn't help giving him a gooey love struck smile.

He insisted I wore a blindfold as we drove down the lane leading to our new home.

It was completely pointless of course, but I let him have his way.

He gently lifted me from the car when we stopped, placing me on my feet he undid the blindfold and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Welcome home Mrs. Whitlock." he whispered in my ear.

Seeing it for real for the first time, it was better than I'd imagined.

It was perfect.

The path leading up to the door was bordered with lavender, the small garden was full of roses and the scent was intoxicating.

The door itself was faded yellow and was set of perfectly by the cream coloured stonework.

Another giggle bubbled out of me as Jasper held a key up to me, a yellow ribbon tied around it.

As I tried to step onto the path Jasper's arms held me in place.

I frowned up at him, he just smiled shyly before lifting me up into his arms bridal style.

He shrugged at me "Technically it is our first house as man and wife." he explained a little nervously as he carried me over the threshold.

I couldn't help grinning as I kissed his cheek.

My romantic fool!

I glanced around the interior, again it was perfect.

Esme had left it plain and simple so we could put our own stamp on the place.

As Jasper placed me on my feet he left a trail of feather light kisses down my neck causing a shiver to run up my spine.

I sighed turning to him.

"I'm sorry baby."

He frowned in concern "What for?"

"I think Emmett may win that bet, there is no way I'm letting any damage befall this house!"

He grinned at me.

"Guess we'll just have to be very careful then."

I grinned back trailing my hands up his chest until they came to rest on his shoulders.

"Yeah but being careful takes a lot of practice!"

As Jasper scooped me up in his arms again I had to agree with Rose. It was a miracle we had survived sixty years living with the family.

But finally it was our turn and boy did I plan on making the most of it!

* * *

**AN. Okay so i wasn't quite sure how to end it but this seemed to work better than others i tried to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it cause I had some real fun writing it.**


End file.
